


No me derrumbes de todo lo que necesito

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Llamamos los periódicos y digámosles la noticia, Hikka. Por la primera vez desde que nos juntamos, tuve realmente éxito de despertarme antes de ti.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	No me derrumbes de todo lo que necesito

**No me derrumbes de todo lo que necesito**

Cuando Hikaru se despertó esa mañana, sabía qué algo estaba decididamente malo.

En principio saltó, controlando la hora en su móvil y realizando que eran las ocho y media.

Sintió un poco de pánico, antes de recordarse que no tenían que ir al trabajo esa mañana; esa realización, al menos, lo hizo calmar un poco.

De todas formas, estaba raro; siempre tenía problemas a dormir, y la mañana se despertaba mucho más temprano que así. Estaba agradecido, pero todavía confundido.

Lo que lo fastidiaba más, sin embargo, era que Yuto no estaba a su lado.

Diferentemente de él, el menor parecía tener la capacidad de dormir cuanto quisiera. Había veces, durante sus raros días libre, cuando Hikaru tenía que ir a la habitación para controlar que estuviera todavía vivo.

Cogió de vuelta el móvil, controlando si le hubiera enviado nada, cuando oyó un ruido llegar de la cocina.

Demasiado perezoso para levantarse pronto, eligió de llamarlo, esperando que el menor hubiera llevado el móvil consigo.

_“¿Hikka?” _contestó, sonando entretenido.

“Buenos días.” le dijo el mayor, su voz todavía pesada. “¿Por qué no estás en la cama conmigo?” se quejó, dándose vueltas entre las sábanas.

Oyó a Yuto reír bajo al otro lado del teléfono, y el sonido lo hizo sonreír espontáneamente.

_“Llamamos los periódicos y digámosles la noticia, Hikka. Por la primera vez desde que nos juntamos, tuve realmente éxito de despertarme antes de ti.” _bromó. _“Parece muy lindo cuando duermes. Es una pena que no lo hagas más a menudo_.”

La sonrisa de Hikaru creció.

“Habría dormido más si hubieras estado aquí, estoy seguro. Algo tiene que haber sido bueno, esta noche. O estaba muy cansado, no lo sé.” se encogió de hombros, como si Yuto pudiera verlo. “¿Por qué no vuelves aquí? Es tan raro que podemos pasar la mañana juntos. ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

_“Volveré en cinco minutos como mucho. Tú quédate en la cama y espérame. Te prohíbo de levantarte, trata de relajarte por una vez.” _contestó, evasivo.

Y Hikaru estaba todavía demasiado soñoliento para investigar.

“Vale, vale. Siempre que me prometas que llevarás café cuando volverás. Si tengo eso, puedo pasar todo el día en la cama, para mí.”

Yuto rio otra vez, y otra vez se sentía como el paraíso en las orejas de Hikaru.

“_Te lo prometo. Espérame_.”

De verdad, Yuto mantuvo su palabra. Apenas cinco minutos habían pasado, que Hikaru lo oyó caminar hacia la habitación.

Cuando el menor abrió la puerta, Hikaru se salió los ojos, incrédulo.

“Buenos días.” le dijo Yuto, bajando la bandeja que llevaba en la mesilla de noche y asomándose hacia el lado de la cama del mayor para besarle los labios. “El sueño te queda bien.” lo informó con una sonrisita.

“Gracias.” contestó Yaotome, automáticamente. “¿Qué pasa aquí, Yutti?” preguntó, mirando la bandeja.

Yuto se puso de vuelta en pie y titubeó, claramente incómodo.

“Bien, me desperté más que una hora atrás, y realicé que estabas durmiendo. Me tomó un poco para recuperarme del choque, pero luego me puse a pensar.” se encogió de hombros. “No pasa casi nunca, pues pensé que podría haber hecho algo para conmemorarlo. Y el desayuno en la cama fue todo lo que vino a la mente.” se sentó en el colchón, todavía pareciendo preocupado. “Tengo que aclarar unas cosas, pero. Claro, sabes que soy el peor cocinero del planeta, así que está eso. Además, lo hizo de prisa, porque tenía miedo que iba a despertarte en algún momento. Y no hizo nada demasiado complicado, sólo lo básico.” suspiró. “Pues eso es todo, creo.” murmuró, luego tomó la bandeja y la puso entre ellos en la cama.

La sonrisa de Hikaru se hizo más y más cariñosa mientras los ojos estudiaban la bandeja.

El tamagoyaki parecía un poco pálido, las verduras estaban semicrudas y la sopa de miso podría haber sido más espesa.

Y estaba seguro que nunca había tenido tanta gana de comer algo en su vida.

“Eres realmente diferente, Nakajima Yuto.” levantó los ojos hacia su novio, la sonrisa todavía en su cara. “Ven aquí. ¿Eres bastante corajoso de comerlo conmigo?” bromó, moviéndose a la derecha para dejar sitio al menor.

Yuto hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse a su lado, cruzando las piernas.

“No lo sé. Quiero decir, llamé a mi madre en el pánico y me explicó cómo hacer cosas que yo ni siquiera sabía cómo encomenzar. Creo de haberla despertada, también, pero fue bastante educada de no decírmelo.” explicó. “El arroz tendría que estar seguro. La arrocera hizo todo a solas. Pues, peor de los casos, tu desayuno va a ser arroz y café. Y puedo ir a tomar unos tentempiés de la cocina así que no mueras de hambre.”

Hikaru rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No hay manera que no voy a comer esto, Yuto. No me importa como sabe.” se giró para besarlo rápido, pues cogió los palillos. “Vale, creo que voy a dar una posibilidad a los huevos.” anunció, tomando un bocado. Los masticó más que el tamagoyaki requería, poniendo a Yuto nervioso.

“Puedo girarme así que lo puedas escupir en la servilleta, si quieres.” le dijo el menor, desanimado.

Al final Hikaru tragó, riendo bajo.

“No es malo.” lo informó, sorprendido. “Pensaba que el color fuera un poco raro, pero el sabor es bueno.” tomó otro bocado. “No que tuviera dudas, claro.” añadió, sonriendo.

“No, claro.” Yuto sacudió la cabeza, luego empezó a comer con su novio, descubriendo que Hikaru no estaba sólo siendo educado.

No estaba ni cerca de poder decir que sabía cocinar, pero al menos la mañana no parecía estar destinada a acabar a la sala de emergencias.

“Pues.” dijo Hikaru, después de haber saboreado también la sopa y las verduras, dando su bendición a esas también. “De verdad, ¿Qué fue que lo desencadenó? No parece improvisado.”

Yuto sonrojó y se apresuró a rellenarse la boca para darse tiempo de pensar.

Cuando finalmente tragó, levantó los ojos hacia Hikaru.

“Bien, me pasó por la cabeza la manera como tú... sabes. Como te cuidas de mí.” hizo una mueca, incómodo. “Vale, de verdad, fue Ryosuke. Cada vez que le digo algo que hiciste sigue hablando de cuanto seas bueno, o romántico, o gentil.”

“Como si Daiki no lo mimara dos veces peor.” intervino Hikaru, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Exactamente lo que le digo solitamente.” confirmó el menor. “Pero, de todas formas... tiene razón, ¿no? Te ocupas siempre de todo sin pensarlo, y yo te lo dejo hacer. Sabes qué yo no soy de grandes gestos o...” hizo una pausa, teniendo dificultades en encontrar las palabras. “Digamos que no voy a vencer el premio de mejor novio del año en el corto plazo.” hizo una sonrisita. “Sólo quería hacer algo bueno, por una vez. Aunque sepa que no compensa todo lo que haces tú.”

Hikaru lo miró por mucho tiempo. Luego, inesperadamente, rio.

“¡Oh, Yuto!” exclamó, tomando la cara del menor en las manos y besándolo. “Para alguien tan inteligente, a veces eres realmente tonto.” sacudió la cabeza. “Qué piensas, ¿Qué cuando nos juntamos te confundí con una chica adolescente? Lo sé que eres de romanticismo ni gestos, y honestamente no me importa. Hago cosas porque me gusta hacerlas. Porque _yo_ soy de pequeños gestos, de desayuno en la cama y tal.” lo besó otra vez. “Me gusta cuidarme de ti, Yuto, y no necesito nada de ti que no quieras darme. Aunque tuvieras que dejar de consentirme en mis momentos de romanticismo, me arreglaría con eso también.” le dijo, sonriéndole y acariciándole la cara con el dorso de la mano.

“Bien, _quería _hacer esto.” admitió Yuto, indicando la bandeja. “En realidad, fue bastante satisfactorio. La mirada en tu cara cuando viste que había preparado el desayuno... se sintió bien, de alguna manera.”

“¿Ves? Por eso lo hago. Es muy egoísta. Hacerte feliz nutre mi ego.” bromó Hikaru, desplazando la bandeja para llevar un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuto. “Yama-chan puede decir todo lo que quiere. Soy agradable y todo, pero tienes que haber hecho algo bueno para merecerlo.”

Yuto rio, girándose en sus brazos y ocultando la cara bajo su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de su garganta.

“No voy a hacerlo otra vez pronto.” lo informó. “Pero la próxima vez que harás algo por mí, prometo que voy a hacer lo mejor para expresar cuanto me sienta afortunado a estar contigo.”

Otra vez, Hikaru quería decirle que no estaba necesario. Quería decirle que lo conocía bastante bien de saberlo sin que él tuviera que decir nada.

Que sabía qué lo amaba y se cuidaba de él tanto como lo hacía Hikaru, sólo tenía otra manera de mostrarlo.

Pero había estado demasiadas palabras ya, y Hikaru se sentía tan relajado que no quería seguir discutiendo.

Mantuvo a su novio apretado contra de sí, disfrutando ese momento de quietud, concentrándose en la sensación de estar con él de esa manera.

Momentos como eso eran de verdad todo lo que Hikaru necesitaba por parte de Yuto. Todo lo que necesitaba para ser realmente feliz.


End file.
